Egoísta
by hudgens77
Summary: "Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede cumplir." Suga tuvo que aprender esa lección a la mala, después de arruinar la vida de Oikawa. Ahora es su deber volver a armarla, y quizá enamorarse en el camino. OiSuga, Oneshot.


**A/N:** _Y aquí estoy yo con mis parejas crack XD este fic está situado después del partido de Karasuno con Seijou, y tiene un pequeño spoiler que no pude evitar, pero igual no necesitan ir al corriente con el manga para entender ya que es algo así como un AU._

 _Ojalá les guste, y no se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! :D_

* * *

 **Egoísta**

* * *

Debería estar feliz.

Acabábamos de ganar el partido contra Seijou, lo que significaba que habíamos pasado a la final. Además, había contribuido a la victoria de mi equipo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba conforme?

Vale, como si no lo supiera. Si bien estaba feliz por haber ganado y ayudar, no estaba satisfecho con mi participación.

A decir verdad, estaba celoso de Kageyama. Su gran habilidad como armador lo había convertido en un pilar para el Karasuno en poco tiempo, mientras que yo había quedado desplazado y solo era de utilidad cuando había necesidad de cambiar de atmósfera. No me había quejado porque no estaba ciego: Kageyama me superaba, y si queríamos llegar a las Nacionales necesitábamos a un armador competente como él. Y la verdad es que, por más que doliera, el bienestar del equipo iba antes que el mío.

Así que estaba bien.

Terminé de lavarme y secarme la cara cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

"Ah, tú," pronunció Oikawa con desgano cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. No me prestó mucha atención y se acercó para lavarse la cara como minutos antes yo había hecho.

Suspiré. Era evidente que Oikawa no estaba de humor. Iba a salir y dejarlo solo, cuando escuché un golpe sordo seguido por leves sollozos.

Volteé, alarmado. Oikawa había recargado su frente contra el lavadero.

Su espalda temblaba.

"Oye..." enuncié en voz baja. No sabía qué hacer.

"Vete," fue la respuesta inmediata antes de que continuara con su llanto. Me mordí el labio —sí, quería irme. Pero no se sentía bien.

Me acerqué a él y toqué su espalda con mucha cautela.

"Lo siento," solté sin mucho pensarlo. Su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse y entonces se levantó en un gesto brusco, apartando mi mano y mirándome con furia a través de sus lágrimas de frustración.

"¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Por qué lo sentirías?! ¡Si supieras lo que yo daría por estar en su lugar, Karasuno!"

Desvié la mirada, meditando sus preguntas. ¿Lo sentía? Sí, sí lo sentía. ¿Por qué?

Muy en el fondo, me sentía culpable. No era justo que un armador talentoso como él hubiese perdido, mientras que alguien como yo estuviera entre los ganadores. La vida era así y el voleibol era un deporte de equipo, pero de todas maneras no se sentía bien.

"¿Por qué no estás festejando, Señor Refrescante?"

Cuando volví a contemplarlo, parecía genuinamente curioso.

Me encogí de hombros.

Oikawa fingió una risa.

"No cabe duda que todos ustedes los del Karasuno son raros," se llevó la mano a la boca y pude ver como sus facciones se crispaban cuando añadió en voz aguda; "¿Podrías dejarme solo, por favor?"

Tenía la intención de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de cumplir su deseo, pero de alguna forma terminé dándole un apretón. Oikawa no aguantó más y se inclinó hacia adelante, llorando a lágrima viva y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Lo rodeé con un brazo y lo atraje hacia mí, asegurándole que todo estaría bien porque era Oikawa Tooru de quien estábamos hablando; y aunque sus oportunidades en Seijou habían terminado, era tan hábil que no dudaba que hallaría la manera de volverse profesional. Oikawa asintió mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con fiereza y me decía que lo sabía, pero de igual manera era "tan jodidamente frustrante" haber intentado tanto y no haberlo logrado.

No respondí. No sabía qué decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, mientras terminaba de serenarse. Entonces me hizo jurarle que no le diría a nadie sobre su pequeña explosión, pero es que se había estado conteniendo en frente de su equipo y había corrido al baño cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

Se lo prometí, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Hm," fue lo único que pronunció antes de salir, cabizbajo.

Me quedé unos cuantos minutos más después de que se fuera y me fui cuando dos chicos de otro equipo entraron.

* * *

"Suga, ¿pasa algo?" Daichi me preguntó por la noche, cuando estábamos solos en mi cuarto. Éramos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que no era raro que se quedara a dormir en mi casa y viceversa.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Desde que terminó el partido te ves decaído."

Me dejé caer en la cama. Daichi se acomodó en el colchón de al lado sin dejar de mirarme.

Era inútil ocultarle cosas, nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

"Simplemente... no me siento conforme. Es decir, sé que somos un buen equipo en conjunto pero también sé que yo no soy muy bueno. No me parece justo que alguien como yo llegue a las finales, cuando otras personas con más habilidad como Oikawa se queden atrás."

Daichi se incorporó en el colchón.

"Suga, eres necesario para el equipo y lo sabes."

Miré hacia abajo, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Quizá estaba siendo melodramático, pero en verdad sentía que no lo merecía.

"¿Cómo? Apenas y juego, y está bien, porque prefiero que el equipo gane antes que satisfacer mi egoísmo. Aunque... no te mentiré, Daichi. A veces me gustaría tener la habilidad de Oikawa, o Kageyama..."

Daichi se llevó la mano a la nuca.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, también me pasa algunas veces. No puedo hacer jugadas llamativas como Hinata o Noya, pero hay otras cosas que son importantes en un equipo. Gente como tú y yo estamos para brindarles estabilidad."

Suspiré. Daichi tenía razón y yo me estaba comportando como un inmaduro, pero la imagen de Oikawa llorando no me dejaba en paz.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Daichi esbozó una sonrisa.

"Claro. Ahora duerme, fue un día pesado para todos y tenemos que estar al máximo mañana."

"Está bien, pero tú párate a apagar la luz."

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero se detuvo al verme hacer una mueca burlona. Intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo.

"Descansa, Suga."

"Hasta mañana," me despedí cuando el cuarto estaba a oscuras y Daichi volvió a acomodarse en el colchón. Sus leves ronquidos invadieron la habitación después de un rato. Debía estar exhausto, y no lo culpaba. Había sido un día intenso, y mañana lo sería aún más. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en mi encuentro con Oikawa en el baño y en lo mucho que admiraba —y envidiaba— su capacidad como armador. Pero mis párpados pesaban y la respiración de Daichi era tranquilizante, así que no tardé mucho en seguirlo al mundo de los sueños mientras deseaba ser como Oikawa.

* * *

 ** _xxx_**

* * *

"¿Qué clase de equipo será Seijou?" cuestionó Asahi al entrar al gimnasio. Hinata, como siempre, admiró las instalaciones mientras Kageyama le gritaba que era muy ruidoso, y Tsukki siseó algo que hizo reír a Yamaguchi.

"No son particularmente buenos," dijo Daichi a mi lado. "Su estrella, Iwaizumi Hajime, es un buen jugador. Pero su armador no le saca todo el provecho que podría sacarle, a él y a los demás jugadores."

"Eso es porque Oikawa solo puede hacer las jugadas básicas," contestó Tobio. "Ha estado jugando voleibol desde pequeño y se lleva bien con sus compañeros, pero no es muy bueno. Además es un engreído."

"Que tú digas eso me asusta," dijo Hinata. Comenzaron a discutir y puse los ojos en blanco. Oikawa Tooru, Tobio y yo habíamos asistido a la misma secundaria, y ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien. Tooru siempre había estado celoso del talento natural de Tobio aunque fuera menor que él, y siempre me recriminaba por tratarlo bien. "Va a superarte algún día," me advertía. Y tal vez era cierto, pero por ahora ambos habíamos ayudado a que el Karasuno fuera uno de los mejores equipos de la prefectura.

"Como sea, ¡nosotros tenemos a nuestro armador estrella!" intervino Noya, dándome un empujoncito y guiñándome un ojo amistosamente. Solté una risita. Se sentía bien que los demás tuvieran tanta confianza en mí.

El equipo de Seijou hizo acto de presencia en ese momento. Distinguí a Tooru y lo saludé con la mano. Hizo un gesto de cabeza a forma de respuesta y luego fulminó a Tobio con la mirada.

Calentamos un poco, cada quien por su lado, antes de que el juego empezara. Creo que eso fue incluso más rápido que el partido en sí, el cual fue veloz e inmemorable —al menos hasta la primera mitad del segundo set. Mientras que nosotros llevábamos ya diez puntos Seijou apenas y tenía cuatro, y eso sin mencionar que habían perdido el primer set. Aquello era predecible para nosotros, pero al menos eran un equipo orgulloso y persistente que daba lucha a pesar de que todo fuera en su contra. Por eso mismo, convocaron a otro de sus tiempos fuera.

"Estúpido Oikawa, ¡arriésgate más!" le reclamó Iwaizumi antes de acercarse a su entrenador. Tooru se secó el sudor de la frente y me echó un vistazo con el ceño arrugado.

"Lo sé," pude leer sus labios. Alzó la voz un poco más, dirigiéndose hacia mí, y sonrió echando chispas por los ojos. "Lo haces muy bien, Koushi-chan. Desearía tener tu habilidad y valor."

Y fue con el resto de su equipo mientras el aire se me escapaba.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Sentí un intenso dolor en la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Extraños destellos de momentos que no recordaba aparecieron detrás de mis párpados —instantes de una realidad donde Tooru era un armador aclamado y yo uno sin chiste, al grado que Tobio había tomado mi lugar.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago.

"¡Suga!" la voz de Daichi resonó en mi oído. Pronto sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me forcé a abrir los ojos. "¡¿Qué tienes?!"

Sacudí la cabeza. Sentí las miradas de mi equipo posarse sobre mí, incluso de algunas personas del público. El tiempo fuera de Seijou terminó en ese momento.

"Nada," dije con voz estrangulada. "Estoy bien."

Daichi frunció el ceño.

"Suga—"

"No es nada, puedo seguir jugando," insistí. Antes de que pudiera hacer más alboroto y preocupar a los demás, me solté de su agarre y me posicioné donde debía. Los recuerdos continuaban agolpándose en mi mente, pero debía ignorarlos... Una tarea sumamente difícil, porque ahora que entendía todo mis ojos no cesaban de posarse en Tooru y me percaté de que cada movimiento que hacía me recordaba a mí mismo, a una extraña versión de mí mismo que había olvidado.

"¡Suga-san!" Tanaka me llamó antes de que la pelota golpeara mi cabeza y me hiciera perder el equilibrio.

* * *

Fue punto para Seijou, evidentemente. El entrenador Ukai se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, porque me reemplazó por Tobio y me obligó a ir a la enfermería. En verdad no quería; no obstante, me convenció con el argumento de que no me dejaría jugar hasta que me hiciera un chequeo; y entre más rápido fuera, más rápido podía regresar.

No es que no confiara en Tobio, pero me gustaba mucho jugar. Además, aunque me había resignado a lo que el entrenador Ukai me pedía, sabía que no importaba los medicamentos que me dieran para calmarme, no pasaría. Había deseado algo sumamente egoísta: las habilidades de Tooru. Pero si yo las adquiría, aquello significaba que él debía quedarse sin ellas. Y eso era en lo que no había pensado.

Lo peor del caso es que no entendía por qué mi deseo se había cumplido. Si existía algún ser superior que nos vigilaba, ¿por qué habría permitido algo tan cruel?

Había arrebatado el destino de Tooru de sus manos.

¿Cómo podría jugar de ahora en adelante?

¿Con qué cara lo vería si Karasuno les ganaba?

Tenía náuseas. Sentía asco por mí mismo y necesitaba salir de ahí. El espacio era muy pequeño y tenía ganas de tirarme de los cabellos y gritar. Apreté los puños, desesperándome. La piel me ardía, mi estómago se sentía tenso y desagradable. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y el aire a escaparse de mis pulmones.

Salí corriendo de ahí, sofocado. Las enfermeras me llamaron, mas no les hice caso. Corrí al baño, me encerré en un cubículo y vomité. Al menos alivió un poco mi repulsión, si bien no por completo. Intenté calmarme y salí después de un rato. Los pasillos estaban repletos, señal de que el juego había terminado. Alcancé a ver a mis amigos a lo lejos, sudorosos y con enormes sonrisas en los rostros.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. Eso solo podía significar que habíamos ganado.

Al verme, me gritaron y saludaron alegremente. Fingí una sonrisa y me disponía a acercarme a ellos cuando un ceñudo chico castaño se posó frente a mí.

Palidecí.

"¿Qué-diablos-fue-eso?" me reclamó, enterrando su dedo índice en mi pecho por cada palabra. Pasé saliva, hasta este lado del pasillo alcanzaba a oír los reclamos indignados de Tanaka y Noya.

"Tooru, lo siento. Me sentí un poco mal durante el juego—"

Tooru frunció el ceño.

"Eso fue actuado, ¿no?" Enarqué las cejas, sorprendido. Él siguió hablando en tono desconfiado. "¿Me estás ocultando algo? ¿Estabas tratando de darnos ventaja o algo así?"

Quizá no tenía razón, pero aquello era algo que yo era capaz de hacer con tal de aliviar mi culpabilidad. Estaba impresionado de que Tooru me conociera tan bien.

"No," respondí sincero. Su ceño se suavizó ligeramente.

"Bien, porque jamás perdonaría que me dejaran ganar. Sería tan humillante."

"Hey," la voz profunda de Tanaka hizo que ambos pegáramos un respingo cuando el Karasuno se apareció detrás de Tooru. "Más te vale que dejes en paz a nuestro armador, o si no—"

Antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse feas, me interpuse entre Tooru y mi equipo.

"Tooru no estaba haciendo nada malo," expliqué. Volteé a verlo. "Necesitamos hablar en privado."

"Suga," Daichi me miró con expresión consternada. Abrí la boca para hablar, mas justo en ese momento Kageyama emergió entre el grupo y apuntó directamente a Tooru.

"Hey, si le haces algo a Sugawara-senpai juro que voy a—"

"Chicos, ¡chicos!" intervine, sabiendo que Tooru no se quedaría sin responderle. "En serio, no pasa nada. No tienen que preocuparse por mí. Tooru, ¿vamos?"

Me di la vuelta para que me siguiera. Alcancé a ver su sonrisa triunfal y estaba seguro de que les sacó la lengua a los del Karasuno —a Tobio, específicamente— en su típico gesto infantil. Le di un golpe en el estómago cuando estábamos lejos.

"¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Por sacarle la lengua a Tobio."

"¡¿Cómo supiste?!" al ver mi expresión seria, bufó e hizo un puchero. "Como sea, ¿qué querías decirme?"

El nudo en mi estómago se intensificó.

"Perdóname."

"¡¿Huh?!"

Posé mis manos sobre los hombros de Tooru, forzándolo a que me viera cara a cara. Parecía asustado y eso no me ayudaba, mas no había vuelta atrás.

"Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero tienes que creerme. Tú..." desvié la mirada; "solías ser un excelente armador y yo... era como tú. Hasta que un día deseé tener tus habilidades, pero jamás pensé que se cumpliría..." Volví a verlo a los ojos y finalicé sinceramente:

"Lo siento."

Tooru abrió los ojos como platos, para después entrecerrarlos y empujarme lejos.

"Tú... ¡Entonces no eran sueños!" exclamó con la cara roja de la emoción. "¡Tú me saboteaste!"

Apreté los párpados. Lo merecía, pero odiaba sentir su furia.

"Tooru, por favor perdó—"

"¡No!" bramó, empujándome de nuevo. "¡No tienes idea de todo lo que me quitaste! Me la pasaba entrenando como estúpido 24/7 como para que alguien como tú o Tobio lo obtengan de la manera fácil, ¡estoy harto!"

Tooru alzó el puño. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sin tratar de detenerlo. Me merecía eso y más, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Escuché un estruendo y cuando abrí los ojos, me percaté de que Tooru había golpeado la pared.

"Tooru," murmuré azorado. Él me dio la espalda.

"Lárgate. Quiero estar solo."

Quizá debí quedarme e insistir hasta que me perdonara. Pero no lo hice.

A decir verdad, no podía verlo a la cara sin sentirme terrible. Y odiaba sentirme así. Además, estaba seguro de que él tampoco querría verme de ahora en adelante.

Lo dejé.

Regresé con el Karasuno. Me preguntaron si todo estaba bien y me invitaron a celebrar la victoria con una buena comida, mas no estaba de ánimos y me zafé con la excusa de que todavía me sentía un poco enfermo. Me dijeron que descansara, y eso intenté hacer. Me la pasé toda la tarde echado en cama, dando vueltas y pensando en Tooru por más que trataba de evitarlo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de cancelar el deseo...

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, soñando con los viejos tiempos donde Tooru era reconocido por ser un excelente armador y yo era un don nadie. Mamá me despertó cuando ya era de noche, explicándome que un amigo quería verme.

Me incorporé. Seguro sería Daichi, a veces se preocupaba demasiado.

Casi me da un paro cardíaco al encontrarme con Tooru en la sala, perdiendo el tiempo en su teléfono móvil. Resollé y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su semblante era gélido.

"Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste," sentenció sin darme oportunidad de hablar, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. "Y llegué a la conclusión de que lo único que puedes hacer para compensar tus acciones es enseñarme tus técnicas," añadió solemne; "y seguir jugando con el rostro en alto, porque no voy a permitir que seas una humillación para el viejo yo. ¿Trato?"

Sus palabras eran duras, aunque era evidente que solo era una máscara para no verse vulnerable ante mí. Traté de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con aflorar en mis labios al saber que me había perdonado.

"Trato," afirmé. Tooru asintió y dijo que me esperaba en el gimnasio de Seijou cuando nuestras respectivas prácticas hubieran terminado.

A pesar de no poseer su antiguo talento como armador, Tooru seguía siendo el mismo joven orgulloso y trabajador.

Y eso me hacía extrañamente feliz.

* * *

Si hay algo que puede forjar una amistad entre dos hombres, eso sin duda es el deporte. Si bien Tooru y yo no éramos precisamente extraños —habíamos pasado toda la secundaria juntos en el club de voleibol—; esta era la primera vez que surgía un sentimiento tan _puro_. Al ser solo los dos en el gimnasio, no había comentarios que generaran tensiones; y si surgía un desacuerdo tenía que ser atendido forzosamente, porque todos sabían que el secreto de un buen equipo de voleibol era la comunicación.

Era competencia simple y sana, el deseo de mejorar.

Karasuno fue campeón de las Nacionales ese año. "Es lo menos que podías hacer por mí, pero felicidades," me había dicho Tooru la siguiente vez que nos vimos después de eso. Le di un golpecito amistoso y le agradecí.

Uno pensaría que el voleibol quedaría en el pasado de Tooru ahora que terminaba la preparatoria, mas no fue así. Tooru era un chico obstinado y habíamos hecho la promesa de que asistiríamos a la misma Universidad, en el mismo equipo para que pudiese seguirle enseñando.

Nos mudamos a Tokio. Asahi y Daichi también entraron con nosotros. Ambos ya sabían de mi "extraño" pacto con Tooru, así que no se sorprendían cuando terminaba la práctica y nos quedábamos solos los dos. Incluso llegaron a ayudarnos un par de veces, aunque la mayoría del tiempo éramos solo Tooru y yo.

"¡Más fuerte, Tooru! ¡Con más energía!" le indiqué mientras practicábamos una noche. Le había puesto un ejercicio que el entrenador Ukai me había enseñado a mí y a Tobio; donde colocábamos botellas de agua en el piso y el armador debía atinarles con el fin de que tuviera más control sobre la trayectoria del balón y la manera en que lo mandaba a los rematadores. Era un ejercicio difícil —hasta Tobio y yo habíamos tenido problemas en su debido tiempo.

"¡Visualiza a un rematador!" le sugerí después de otro fallo y una maldición de su parte. Ese fue sido el consejo clave que nos había ayudado a Tobio y a mí a lograrlo.

Tooru asintió con el ceño fruncido. Tomó aire, se concentró y lo intentó una vez más. La pelota voló y cayó exactamente sobre la botella más lejana, derrumbándola en el proceso.

Tooru y yo gritamos de la emoción. Volteó a verme, con el rostro colorado debido al esfuerzo físico y me acerqué para chocar los cinco.

"¡Koushi-chaaaan!" festejó.

"¡Felicidades! Aunque... esa era mi agua," dije avergonzado. La sonrisa de Tooru desapareció de su rostro.

"Te debo una," respondió en lo que se encaminaba a la botella para recogerla y resbaló por el líquido derramado.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Tooru!" corrí hacia él, asustado de que se hubiera lastimado... para entonces caer sobre él.

"¡Agh!"

"¡Ay! Koushi-chaaan," se quejó. No pude evitar reír ante la estúpida situación y su voz de niño mimado.

"Lo siento," me disculpé, poniéndome de pie cuidadosamente para no volver a tropezar y extendiéndole la mano. Tooru la tomó y se levantó de un respingo, quedando terriblemente cerca de mí cuando lo hizo. Su rostro enardeció con la cercanía, causando que yo me apenara también y sintiera calor en mis mejillas.

"Lo sien—" iba a empezar a disculparme de nuevo, cuando los labios de Tooru se estamparon contra los míos. Intenté alejarme, perplejo, pero en mi desesperación solo logré que cayéramos de nuevo en el charco.

Tooru me observaba curioso y sereno debajo de mí. Estaba seguro de que mi sonrojo era tan intenso que alcanzaba mis orejas. Mi corazón estaba desbocado de tantas emociones que me invadían: por una parte, la impresión. Otra parte de mí aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. Y por último, una gran parte de mí estaba ¿feliz?

¿Desde cuándo tenía sentimientos por Tooru?

Ni yo lo sabía. No me había detenido a pensar por qué cada vez me ponía más ansioso porque ya llegara la práctica, mas ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Debajo de mí, Tooru seguía impasible. De seguro estaba analizando cómo reaccionaría.

Me incliné hacia abajo y lo besé una vez más. Tooru respondió al contacto inmediatamente. Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me atrajo más hacia sí. Jadeé dentro del beso, sorprendido por su avidez, y él aprovechó ese instante para rozar su lengua contra mis labios. Imité el movimiento y Tooru invadió mi boca sin pensarlo dos veces, explorándola vorazmente mientras yo resollaba de nuevo.

Me separé, no porque el contacto no fuera placentero, sino porque tenía miedo de que alguien entrara y nos viera así. Tooru pareció confundido por un momento, pero sus ojos destellaron cuando lo ayudé a levantarse —otra vez— y le di un apretón a su mano para no soltarlo cuando ambos estuvimos de pie.

Honestamente, no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó después; solo que mi mano debía estar terriblemente sudorosa durante el camino a casa, pero ni así me dejó ir. Y de repente estábamos en su casa y Tooru saludó velozmente a sus padres y me presentó igual de rápido, argumentando que teníamos que hacer un trabajo en equipo al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba. Azotó la puerta y volvimos a encontrarnos con todo lo que teníamos —labios, dientes, manos, manos, manos... Todo es un recuerdo borroso y cálido. Pero lo que jamás olvidaré es la forma en que nuestras frentes chocaron cuando Tooru alcanzaba el clímax debajo de mí y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Me hiciste muy feliz ese día," murmuró con la vista nublada por los últimos vestigios del orgasmo. "El día en que me abrazaste en el baño cuando estaba triste, ese fue el día en que me enamoré de ti."

Una gota resbaló y cayó en el rostro de Tooru. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla al mismo tiempo que volvíamos a ser entidades separadas.

No me había percatado de que estaba llorando, pero supongo que la vulnerabilidad emocional de Tooru me había alcanzado.

"Koushi-chan, ¿está todo bien?" inquirió preocupado. Asentí y me escondí en su cuello, conmovido e incapaz de hablar.

No solo Tooru recordaba, sino que incluso en nuestras vidas anteriores, incluso cuando yo era un don nadie —Tooru me notaba.

Reí contra su piel mientras Tooru me hacía cosquillas en la espalda y besaba mis cabellos.

Y ahora fui yo el que se enamoró.

* * *

La gente te advierte que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede cumplir.

(Lo sé muy bien).

También dicen que el que busca, encuentra.

(También lo sé).

Lo que no te dicen es lo mucho que una persona llegará a importarte cuando la ames. O quizá lo hacen, pero no lo sabes hasta que lo experimentas de verdad. No te dicen que el simple hecho de que esa persona ría y se ilumine su rostro, iluminará todo tu día. No te dicen lo bien que se siente tener a alguien que te entienda, o que juntos se ayudarán mutuamente sin notarlo. No te dicen que pueden llegar a hacer un gran equipo.

Pero tampoco te dicen lo mal que se siente cuando descubres que quizá no eras tan adecuado para esa persona. Que tal vez después de meses de estar juntos, en lugar de estar haciendo bien estás haciendo un daño.

Así fue como me sentí cuando escuché accidentalmente a un maestro diciéndole al entrenador que Tooru estaba a prueba. Que corría el riesgo de ser expulsado del equipo si no mejoraba sus notas.

No podía creerlo. Tooru era inteligente y dedicado, ¡no podía ser verdad!

Esa noche fui a su casa después de la práctica. Cuando jugábamos voleibol o conversábamos en su cuarto me sentía tan bien que me había olvidado de esa información, pero cuando Tooru bajó por algo de tomar me quedé contemplando el escritorio fijamente y al analizar su aspecto, lo recordé.

El mueble estaba ordenado y algo polvoriento, como si no hubiera sido utilizado desde hacía un par de semanas.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad y, aunque sabía que no estaba bien, me puse a esculcar entre las cosas de Tooru.

Me quedé sin aire al comprobar que era cierto. Sus exámenes cada vez tenían notas peores. Y cómo no iba a ser así, cuando el tipo se la pasaba conmigo o entrenando 24/7 para ser el mejor en algo en que se suponía que ya lo era, pero ahora no —por mi asquerosa culpa— y todas las horas que invertía en eso apenas le ayudaban para ser un armador un poco arriba del promedio, pero nada particularmente genial.

Eso me dolía. No solo había apartado a Tooru de su sueño deportivo, ¡ahora también lo estaba afectando en el ámbito académico!

Y si Tooru no alcanzaba sus metas deportivas y sus calificaciones dejaban mucho que desear, ¿qué se suponía que sería de él?

No solo le había arrebatado su pasado, ahora también estaba eclipsando su futuro.

Guardé todo lo más rápido que pude cuando escuché sus pasos subir las escaleras. Tooru abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y me ofreció un vaso de agua que ambos colocamos en el olvidado escritorio.

Me aclaré la garganta. Tenía que abordar el tema y hacerlo reaccionar.

"Tooru, tenemos que hablar."

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Es cierto que tus calificaciones han bajado por jugar voleibol?"

Tooru enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

"¿Quién eres, mi madre?"

"Tooru," aseveré. Tooru chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado. Odiaba cuando adoptaba su faceta engreída.

"¿Importa? Al fin y al cabo, pienso dedicarme al voleibol."

"Claro que importa," rezongué ligeramente impaciente. "No quiero que descuides tu educación por mi culpa..."

"Pues, si lo piensas bien, todo esto es tu culpa de todas formas, Koushi-chan," respondió árido. "Esto no estaría pasando si no fuera por tu deseo."

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Tooru imitó mi expresión anonadada.

"Perdón. No hablaba en serio, me alteré," balbució, agitando las manos nerviosamente. "Koushi-chan, lo siento. No iba en serio."

Evité su mirada, herido.

"No," respondí. "Tienes razón."

"No, no es cierto," insistió él, rayando en la desesperación. "Koushi-chan, no pongas esa cara. Ya sabes que a veces me pongo pesado."

"Pero tienes razón," continué con un suspiro. "Tooru, en verdad lo siento. Quisiera que hubiera una manera de regresar el tiempo y hacerte feliz..."

"¿Quieres hacerme feliz?" preguntó retóricamente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, causando que mi corazón se acelerara; y su mirada se suavizó cuando añadió: "Entonces sonríe. Quédate conmigo y sonríe."

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sonreí con tristeza, hacía tanto que no pensaba en lo que le había quitado a Tooru que ya me había olvidado de los sentimientos de culpa. Pero lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, y no quería hacerlo más infeliz. Incluso aunque él dijera que me perdonaba yo sabía que en el fondo jamás podría conformarse con una vida ordinaria, porque él estaba destinado a ser extraordinario y no merecía a alguien como yo.

Besé sus labios con amargura. No pude contenerme y lloré mientras lo hacía, alarmando a Tooru que se separó de mí cuando la humedad y la sal tocaron sus labios.

"¿Koushi-chan?" inquirió vacilante, casi a forma de súplica. Pero no iba a quitarle su futuro una vez más.

* * *

El aire vespertino golpeaba mi rostro, pero estaba seguro que esa no era la razón por la que tenía tanto frío, o por la que mis ojos no dejaban de llorar.

La imagen de Tooru tratando de contener el llanto e insistiendo en que lo sentía no dejaba mi mente, mas no podía hacer nada al respecto. No era él; era yo mismo quien no podía perdonarse.

Los trenes llegaban y salían, agitando mi cabello mientras esperaba por el que me llevaría a casa. Quería irme, encerrarme en mi cuarto y olvidarme de todo, al menos hasta que fuera lunes de nuevo y mi corazón volviera a romperse al ver a Tooru en la escuela y tener que ignorarlo por su bien.

"¿Suga?"

Volteé ante la voz familiar. La sonrisa de Daichi se esfumó en el momento en que vio mi rostro lloroso, y aunque traté de disimularlo al enjugarme las lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa, había visto suficiente.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada." Suspiré. "Terminé con Tooru," respondí después de una pausa, sabiendo que era inútil ocultarle cosas a Daichi.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó, angustiado. Apreté los párpados.

"No soy bueno para él," murmuré acongojado. "Le quité algo muy preciado."

"Suga," las enormes manos de Daichi se posaron en mis hombros, obligándome a mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos brillaban con una extraña emoción. "No digas eso. No eres malo, y Oikawa te quiere."

"¡Pero no debo estar con él!" vociferé, perdiendo la paciencia. "Estoy seguro de que no es feliz conmigo—"

"¿Y tú eres feliz con él?" Daichi me interrumpió. Estaba serio.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Pues claro," el nudo en mi garganta quebró mi voz; "Daichi, lo amo. De hecho, nunca pensé que podría ser así de feliz," medité en voz alta, pensando no solo en Tooru —sino en la felicidad que me brindaba ser un pilar para el equipo. Sí, era egoísta; pero me hacía feliz.

Daichi esbozó una sonrisa.

"A veces el amor se trata de eso," se encogió de hombros. "De hacer pequeños sacrificios aunque sufras, con tal de que la persona que amas sea feliz."

"Por eso—"

"...Esta vez le tocó a Oikawa," Daichi continuó; "y quizá un poco a mí. Es tu turno de ser feliz ahora, Suga."

Ladeé la cabeza, confundido.

¿Era mi imaginación, o los ojos de Daichi estaban vidriosos?

"¿Eh?"

"Amor es cederle tu talento a la persona que quieres. Y también es..." Daichi pasó saliva, ruborizado; "es dejarlo desear algo un poquito egoísta para que se sienta mejor, y quedarte callado mientras se aleja de ti porque encontró a alguien que lo hace más feliz."

"¡Daichi!" jadeé al entender. ¡Daichi también recordaba nuestra realidad anterior! Y todo el tiempo me había seguido el juego porque... porque...

"Oikawa te ama, Suga," finalizó Daichi con una sonrisa triste. "No lo arruines."

Mis labios temblaron y mi visión volvió a nublarse. Agobiado por tantas revelaciones, me aferré a Daichi egoístamente.

"Ya lo arruiné," solté entre sollozos. "Tan solo quisiera... quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ¡pero no quiero perderlo!"

Eché a llorar como un niño. Y quizá era ingrato decir esas cosas sabiendo que solo destrozaría otro corazón de alguien preciado para mí, pero al menos estaba aliviado de que Daichi me amara tanto como para no soltarme a pesar de todo.

* * *

 _ **xxx**_

* * *

"Suga... Suga..."

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Mis párpados pesaban, la habitación estaba oscura.

"¿Hm?"

"Es hora," reconocí la voz de Daichi.

Arrugué el ceño, confundido. Había un montón de imágenes en mi cabeza que no lograba comprender.

¿Oikawa, Daichi?

"¿Hora de qué?" pregunté. Mi voz se escuchaba ronca y adormilada.

Daichi rio. "¿Tan dormido estabas? ¡Es hora de prepararnos para la final contra Shiratorizawa!"

Me incorporé de un salto, sintiéndome despierto de repente. ¡Pero claro! ¡Hoy era el partido!

"¡Ah, cierto!" me paré de la cama, ansioso. Las imágenes volvieron a aparecer en mi mente, ahora más vívidas: Oikawa y yo entrenando, Daichi abrazándome mientras lloraba...

Oikawa y yo, ¿besándonos?

Me sonrojé, ¿qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

"Hey," Daichi me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando tocó mi hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

Parpadeé, recordando la escena donde Daichi me abrazaba. Traté de pensar en qué me habría hecho llorar de esa forma, pero... nada vino a mi mente. Ni siquiera recordaba qué me habría dicho Daichi para consolarme. Era algo importante, estaba seguro...

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Importante? Solo había sido un sueño disparatado y nada más.

"Sí, es que tuve un sueño raro, pero no recuerdo bien de qué," me justifiqué. Daichi ladeó la cabeza y evité su mirada, avergonzado. "Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Las facciones de Daichi se suavizaron. "Me alegra saber eso," dijo sonriente, con una emoción en sus ojos que no supe descifrar.

* * *

Los nervios eran palpables en el ambiente, aunque había un cierto optimismo tácito entre ellos. Al bajar del autobús dejé que mi equipo se adelantara, observándolos con cariño mientras molestaban a Hinata acerca de si tenía ganas de ir al baño. Puse los ojos en blanco. Sí, eran una bola de idiotas, pero estaba feliz de pertenecer a su equipo. Y quizá aunque no fuera un pilar como Kageyama, me bastaba con convivir con ellos y ayudarlos como pudiera.

Los perdí de vista cuando entraron en el edificio. Apreté los puños y suspiré tratando de calmar mis nervios hasta que por fin me sentí preparado para seguirles. Fue justo antes de entrar cuando distinguí una melena castaña bastante familiar.

"¿Oikawa?" inquirí en voz baja. Acerté, puesto que el aludido dio un respingo y volteó a verme. Llevaba anteojos; si era por necesidad o por el simple hecho de querer pasar desapercibido sería un misterio para siempre.

"¡Señor Refrescante!"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros, aparentando una actitud casual.

"Iwa-chan tenía curiosidad por el partido, pero no lo encuentro."

Enarqué una ceja. Eso decía él; sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal delataba sus mentiras. No obstante, opté por seguirle la corriente. De seguro sería otro golpe para su orgullo si me burlaba de él después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

"Ah. Ojalá lo encuentres pronto."

"Sí."

Asentí. "Bueno," dije inquieto, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago al recordar cuando besaba a Oikawa en mi sueño. Tosí, intentando no sonrojarme. Pero todo estaría bien mientras no mirara sus penetrantes ojos marrón, o sus bonitos y definidos labios.

Espera, ¿qué?

¿Me estaba enamorando o algo así?

"Debo irme," añadí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ese extraño sueño estaba causando estragos en mi mente.

"¡Espera!" me detuvo Oikawa. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la intensidad en su voz. Pareció apenarse al respecto, porque volteó hacia otro lado. "Más les vale ganar. Y más te vale que tú," espetó; "estés orgulloso al respecto."

Parpadeé.

Oikawa se ruborizó misteriosamente.

"...Podría ayudarte a ser mejor armador, si quieres. Es algo así como mi manera de agradecerte por lo de ayer, no me malentiendas," farfulló enfurruñado. Sin embargo, cuando puso la frente en alto sus ojos expresaban determinación. "Podemos practicar juntos un día de estos. ¡Pero absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de esto, Señor Refrescante!"

"Está bien," acepté más rápido de lo que pude procesar. Mi cerebro estaba frito, en lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en lo adorable que Oikawa lucía ruborizado de esa forma, y en la frase "practicar juntos". Practicar con Oikawa, él y yo solos. Practicar juntos.

Él y yo.

Oikawa recuperó la compostura y asintió.

Quedamos en ponernos de acuerdo después. Me despedí de él antes de que los demás se preocuparan por mí, de seguro debían estar preguntándose dónde estaba. Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo reproduje la conversación en mi mente, emocionado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esto era el inicio de algo especial.


End file.
